Treasure
What and How Treasures are rewards that can be obtained by doing Quests as well as battling other players to try and steal their Treasures. The treasures that you can get are determined by your alignment (God is more likely to get Green or Yellow), but otherwise than that, the Treasure you can obtain from a quest is completely random. Ring Completing the Ring Set will reward you with the Phoenix Rare Card. Red Ring.png|Red Ring Blue Ring.png|Blue Ring Green Ring.png|Green Ring Yellow Ring.png|Yellow Ring Purple Ring.png|Purple Ring Emerald Ring.png|Emerald Ring Orb Completing the Orb Set will reward you with the Pegasus Knight Rare Card. Red Orb.png|Red Orb Blue Orb.png|Blue Orb Green Orb.png|Green Orb Yellow Orb.png|Yellow Orb Purple Orb.png|Purple Orb Emerald Orb.png|Emerald Orb Key Completing the Key Set will reward you with the Guivre Rare Card. Red Key.GIF|Red Key Blue Key.GIF|Blue Key Green Key.GIF|Green Key Yellow Key.GIF|Yellow Key Purple Key.GIF|Purple Key Emerald Key.GIF|Emerald Key Medal Completing the Medal Set will reward you with the Dragonrider High Rare Card. Red Medal.GIF|Red Medal Blue Medal.GIF|Blue Medal Green Medal.GIF|Green Medal Yellow Medal.GIF|Yellow Medal Purple Medal.GIF|Purple Medal Emerald Medal.GIF|Emerald Medal Tablet Completing the Tablet Set will reward you with the Verdandi High Rare Card. Red Tablet.GIF|Red Tablet Blue Tablet.GIF|Blue Tablet Green Tablet.GIF|Green Tablet Yellow Tablet.GIF|Yellow Tablet Purple Tablet.GIF|Purple Tablet Emerald Tablet.GIF|Emerald Tablet Scroll Completing the Scroll Set will reward you with the Ghost Rider High Rare Card. Red Scroll.GIF|Red Scroll Blue Scroll.GIF|Blue Scroll Green Scroll.GIF|Green Scroll Yellow Scroll.GIF|Yellow Scroll Purple Scroll.GIF|Purple Scroll Emerald Scroll.GIF|Emerald Scroll Map Completing the Map Set will reward you with the Alluring Angel High Rare Card. Red Map.GIF|Red Map Blue Map.GIF|Blue Map Green Map.GIF|Green Map Yellow Map.GIF|Yellow Map Purple Map.GIF|Purple Map Emerald Map.GIF|Emerald Map Crystal Completing the Crystal Set will reward you with the Scribe High Rare Card. Red Crystal.GIF|Red Crystal Blue Crystal.GIF|Blue Crystal Green Crystal.GIF|Green Crystal Yellow Crystal.GIF|Yellow Crystal Purple Crystal.GIF|Purple Crystal Emerald Crystal.GIF|Emerald Crystal Necklace Completing the Necklace Set will reward you with the Camulia High Rare Card. Red Necklace.GIF|Red Necklace Blue Necklace.GIF|Blue Necklace Green Necklace.GIF|Green Necklace Yellow Necklace.GIF|Yellow Necklace Purple Necklace.GIF|Purple Necklace Emerald Necklace.GIF|Emerald Necklace Crown Completing the Crown Set will reward you with the Lina & Lena High Rare Card. Red Crown.GIF|Red Crown Blue Crown.GIF|Blue Crown Green Crown.GIF|Green Crown Yellow Crown.GIF|Yellow Crown Purple Crown.GIF|Purple Crown Emerald Crown.GIF|Emerald Crown Wand Completing the Wand Set will reward you with the Lady Officer High Rare Card. Red Wand.jpg|Red Wand Blue Wand.jpg|Blue Wand Green Wand.jpg|Green Wand Yellow Wand.jpg|Yellow Wand Purple Wand.jpg|Purple Wand Emerald Wand.jpg|Emerald Wand Book Set Completing the Book Set will reward you with the Vritra High Rare Card. Red Book Set.jpg|Red Book Set Blue Book Set.jpg|Blue Book Set Green Book Set.jpg|Green Book Set Yellow Book Set.jpg|Yellow Book Set Purple Book Set.jpg|Purple Book Set Emerald Book Set.jpg|Emerald Book Set Chalice Completing the Chalice Set will reward you with the Skuld High Rare Card. Red Chalice.jpg|Red Chalice Blue Chalice.jpg|Blue Chalice Green Chalice.jpg|Green Chalice Yellow Chalice.jpg|Yellow Chalice Purple Chalice.jpg|Purple Chalice Emerald Chalice.jpg|Emerald Chalice Hourglass Completing the Hourglass Set will reward you with the Imperial Lieutenant High Rare Card. Red Hourglass.jpg|Red Hourglass Blue Hourglass.jpg|Blue Hourglass Green Hourglass.jpg|Green Hourglass Yellow Hourglass.jpg|Yellow Hourglass Purple Hourglass.jpg|Purple Hourglass Emerald Hourglass.jpg|Emerald Hourglass Ship Completing the Ship Set will reward you with the Diabolus High Rare Card. Red Ship.jpg|Red Ship Blue Ship.jpg|Blue Ship Green Ship.jpg|Green Ship Yellow Ship.jpg|Yellow Ship Purple Ship.jpg|Purple Ship Emerald Ship.jpg|Emerald Ship Skull Completing the Skull Set will reward you with the Loreley High Rare Card. Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull Blue Skull.jpg|Blue Skull Green Skull.jpg|Green Skull Yellow Skull.jpg|Yellow Skull Purple Skull.jpg|Purple Skull Emerald Skull.jpg|Emerald Skull Clover Completing the Clover Set will reward you with the Dungeon Queen High Rare Card. Red Clover.jpg|Red Clover Blue Clover.jpg|Blue Clover Green Clover.jpg|Green Clover Yellow Clover.jpg|Yellow Clover Purple Clover.jpg|Purple Clover Emerald Clover.jpg|Emerald Clover Candle Completing the Candle Set will reward you with the Cursed Armor High Rare Card. Red Candle.jpg|Red Candle Blue Candle.jpg|Blue Candle Green Candle.jpg|Green Candle Yellow Candle.jpg|Yellow Candle Purple Candle.jpg|Purple Candle Emerald Candle.jpg|Emerald Candle Message Bottle Completing the Message Set will reward you with the Cherub Leo High Rare Card. Red Message Bottle.jpg|Red Message Bottle Blue Message Bottle.jpg|Blue Message Bottle Green Message Bottle.jpg|Green Message Bottle Yellow Message Bottle.jpg|Yellow Message Bottle Purple Message Bottle.jpg|Purple Message Bottle Emerald Message Bottle.jpg|Emerald Message Bottle Pitcher :This Treasure is not yet available in the English game Completing the Pitcher Set will reward you with the Dragoon Shooter High Rare Card. Red Pitcher.jpg|Red Pitcher Blue Pitcher.jpg|Blue Pitcher Green Pitcher.jpg|Green Pitcher Yellow Pitcher.jpg|Yellow Pitcher Purple Pitcher.jpg|Purple Pitcher Emerald Pitcher.jpg|Emerald Pitcher Category:Gameplay